Ayuda para olvidar
by Sarah Alya Black
Summary: Nobu intenta ahogar sus penas con el alcohol, pero Shin le ofrece una alternativa mucho más sana para su hígado. Ligero shonen-ai. Read & Reviews


Nuevo fandom, nuevo pairing y mi primer shonen-ai. Y sí, estoy muerta de miedo porque no estoy segura del resultado, pero quiero tirarme a la piscina de cabeza y lo he subido para compartirlo con vosotros/as. He intentado mantener los personajes IC, no sé si me he salido con la mía...

Este fic no ha sido beteado. Lo digo por si os encontraís algún dedazo y/o incoherencia.

Pero, sobretodo, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. *guiño*

* * *

**Ayuda para olvidar**

—¡No sabes beber, Nobu-san!

La carcajada de Shin le produjo una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, penetrante y aguda. Se acarició las sienes en un intento vano de aliviar el malestar.

—Y tu bebes demasiado para tener quince —regañó; de nuevo la risa de Shin lo torturó.

Apoyó la espalda contra el lateral de la cama y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el mullido colchón.

—Oe, Nobu-san, bebes demasiado desde que Hachi y tu lo dejasteis.

Shin no recibió ninguna respuesta, la mirada de Nobu se había perdido en el techo y de seguro su mente estaría evocando recuerdos dolorosos. Cogió el paquete de Black Stone, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió con su mechero favorito.

—Hey —llamó al rubio—, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a olvidar a Hachi. —Propuso dando una calada a su cigarro.

La mente de Nobu volaba al piso 707, delante de la puerta que los había separada a Nana y a él. Su Nana. Porque Hachi había sido su amiga, pero Nana había sido mucho más. Hachi y Nana. Nana y Hachi. Porque Hachi era una parte de Nana, pero Nana no era sólo Hachi. Echaba de menos a Hachi y estaba loco por Nana. Nana. Hachi. Quería a Nana. Y también a Hachi. Quizás a ambas. ¿Por qué ambas eran una sola persona, verdad? Entonces olvidaría a _HachiNana_. Olvidaría los besos de Nana, las caricias de Nana, los ojos de Nana. Los de Hachi también. Pero Hachi era su amiga, era distinto, no podía olvidar a su amiga. No podía olvidar los ojos de Nana porque eran los mismos que Hachi. Y Hachi también tenía la misma boca que Nana, tampoco podía olvidar sus labios. Pero podía olvidar su sabor ¿no?

Gruñó. Basta. Tenía que olvidar. Punto y final.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Nobu desganado.

Con el cigarro en el cenicero, Shin se acercó de rodillas y susurró una sugerente propuesta:

—Hago lo que tú quieras, por un buen precio claro.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Shin-kun?! —exclamó Nobu levantando la cabeza del colchón de golpe, pero pronto se arrepintió cuando un punzante dolor traspaso su cabeza.

Shin casi pudo jurar que notó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Nobu, «demasiado inocente, como Hachi» y se acercó más a él, arrinconándolo entre el lateral de la cama y él. Nobu buscó en Shin alguna sonrisa escondida en el fondo de su mirada que le indicara que bromeaba, pero se ahogó en unos ojos llenos de serenidad y decisión, que lo turbaron. De repente el aire faltaba y el calor era sofocante.

—Yo… creo… vaso de… agua…

Una mano en el pecho le detuvo y lo empujó para que se sentara de nuevo en el suelo, quedando sus ojos a la misma altura que los de Shin. El tacto lo estremeció, su cuerpo ardía por culpa del alcohol.

—Hablo enserio, Nobu. —Su mirada reafirmaba las palabras.

El guitarrista tragó en seco, y sus ojos descendieron hasta los labios de Shin. «No, no, no, no, no, no. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza.— Es Shin, idiota. Tiene que ser una broma.». Pero la mano apoyada en su pecho descendió lentamente hasta la cintura de su pantalón, acariciando su pecho y su estomago en un roce. Sin quererlo, contuvo el aire y su sonrojo se hizo más notable, el ambiente era asfixiante y se estaba muriendo de calor. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a las insinuaciones y caricias, por más que su mente luchara por mantener el control; era una causa perdida.

_«Es el alcohol, el alcohol…»_

Shin se acercó aun más buscando un roce de labios; Nobu, sin embargo, se apretó todo lo que pudo contra la cama, incluso enderezó todo su cuerpo con tal de aumentar la distancia pero sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse. Entreabrió los labios, y se supo vencido por la tentación y la bebida. Las exhalaciones que escapaban de la boca de Shin rozaban sus labios como una caricia llena de seductoras promesas que deseaba probar.

La mano de la cintura desbotonó el pantalón.

—Nobu, happy…

La voz grave le dejó en blanco, cerró los ojos, saboreando el aliento a Black Stone.

—…April's Fool! —Y Shin rió, apartándose de Nobu.

Este respiro hondo dejándose caer lánguidamente, se sentía extrañamente aliviado y decepcionado por ese beso que no había llegado.

—Baka.

Shin sin embargo, había vuelto a su anterior sitio y se llevó el cigarro de nuevo a sus labios, que traían una sonrisa.

—Eres muy inocente, Nobu-san —canturreó. El rubio lo ignoró y se levantó dispuesto a soltar alguna excusa que Shin interrumpió:—Pero por una parte estoy decepcionado—suspiró, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y la mejilla sobre su mano—, porque ahora nunca sabremos cómo habría reaccionado Nobu-san si de verdad le hubiese besado.

Nobu le miró. Sus ojos observando la boca de Shin, que atrapaba el cigarro, dando una calada, para luego liberar el humo despacio. Los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, suaves, sugerentes… embaucadoramente inocentes.

—Baka. —repitió.

Él tampoco era capaz de imaginarse cómo habría reaccionado.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? ¿qué os ha parecido?

**_Sarah A. Black_**


End file.
